Demonster (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
A Demonster is originally a normal tortured soul until it was abducted by the Father or Mother of All and converted into a monster hybrid, that only lives to serve it's creator. Characteristics Once converted into a monster hybrid, the demon will lose some of it's basic demonic abilities such as telekinetic powers and possession. The demonic essence is permanently trapped within the body. Their form is a humanoid shape, with rough, scaly skin and jaws that split in four different directions. Their tongues are equipped with a stinger that is very lethal to humans and monsters. The Demonster lacks any intelligence and behave in a feral manner, much like a wild predator. They will attack anything that isn't their creator or one of them. This however gives experience hunters like Sam or Dean an advantage by tricking the Demonster into falling in a trap and be easily killed. Powers and Abilities A Demonster is slightly stronger than a regular demon and monster. It can even give the best experience hunters a run for their money. They can potentially harm or kill the current King of Hell. * Immortality: A Demonster will not age or wither. They can potentially live more than a thousand of years. * Immunity: A Demonster is a demon-monster hybrid, it will be slightly immune to basic demonic weaknesses such as Devil's Trap, since it can only confine pure demons. Holy water, salt, and iron will hardly faze them as they will ignore the pain when they attack. They are even immune to demonic exorcism since the demonic essence is permanently trapped with the human vessel. * Natural Weaponry: With their new monster abilities, a Demonster can use any natural weaponry of their bodies. ** Enhanced Jaws: When a Demonster opens their mouths in four different directions, their bite is strong enough to tear a person's arm or face off. ** Retractable Claws: A Demonster has retractable claws to harm humans or other monster severely. ** Stinger Protrusion: A Demonster can fire a stinger from their mouths that contains lethal poison that can kill humans or monsters. ** Tentacle Extension: A Demonster can generate tentacle-like appendages to hold down their prey and are strong enough to tear open car doors or 1 ton. * Nigh-Invulnerability: A Demonster cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. A Demonster can still be harm by a few demonic weaknesses, but not at a high degree and they can be killedd by stronger weaponry or entities. * Poison Emission: A Demonster can emit a powerful wave of poison around a certain area killing humans, monsters, and demons. When a Demonster emits this poison, you'll know when they're doing due of a black secretion leaks from their eyes like tears. Victims will micmic this as well, indicating that they were killed by this attack. * Super Senses: With their new monster abilities, a Demonster has senses at a higher degree. They can catch swift of a scent when they're hunting a prey down. They can smell any hormone or sweat odors from individuals. * Super Stamina: A Demonster does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain itself. They can continuously fight and ignore any harm as long as they can kill their prey. * Super Strength: A Demonster is physically strong. They can overwhelm regular demons and monsters. Angels, Alphas, Leviathans, Their creators, and other powerful supernatural entities can easily overwhelm them. * Wing Manifestation: A Demonster is given a pair of demonic bat wings to their transformation. They usually summon their wings to retreat. ** Flight: A Demonster can fly at far distance in certain locations or miles. Vulnerabilities A Demonster is immune to certain demonic weaknesses, but they can still be harm or kill by stronger objects or individuals. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Iron: Touching Iron based objects can harm a Demonster but they'll just ignore the pain. * Hellfire: Hellfire can harm or kill a Demonster. * Holy Fire: Holy Fire can harm or kill a Demonster * Holy Water: Splashing holy water can harm them, but they'd ignore the pain. * Salt: Salt can harm them, but they'd ignore the pain. Destroying Beings * Angels: Any angel can kill a Demonster * Archangel Level Entities: Any being strong as an Archangel can destroy a Demonster. * Cambion: Any Cambion can kill a Demonster. * Demons: A high tier demon such as the King of Hell can kill a Demonster, but Crowley would have a hard time. Greater Demons can easily kill a Demonster. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy any Demonster * Monsters: Alphas, Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, Leviathans can easily kill a Demonster. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can kill a Demonster Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weaponry can kill a Demonster. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Demonic Weaponry: A Demon-KIlling Knife will not take down a Demonster so easily. It needs to aim for the vital organs such as the heart so it can die. A High elite class demonic weaponry can kill any Demonster. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old gods can kill any Demonster. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything. Gallery CXHYLbNWkAA8dnR.jpg|Hunting it's prey Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Hybrid Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Fanon Characters